


Sammy Gets Spanked

by CC_Sestra



Series: Kinky Tales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Basically what the title says, and then Sammy also gets what he needs afterwards (I could put a clickbait here, but since y'all already know what that is...)Kinky Tales is also exactly what the title says, and I have a few more of those coming. So, enjoy!





	Sammy Gets Spanked

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Why is that? You’ve been around me 24/7, there’s no way you could have done anything to be sorry for.”

“That’s just it. We’ve done nothing. For a week. Because of what I said.”

“Sam, we have looked everywhere. There’s no leads. There’s no cases. No nothing. It’s the perfect time to rest up. Work will come, as it always does.”

“Still. It’s my fault. I’m the one who wanted to rest.”

Dean was about to answer, but then he gave Sam a thoughtful look. This wasn’t really about logic and truth, it was about a feeling. 

“Sammy? You need to be punished?”

Sam blushed. Then he nodded.

“Okay, then. You go to your room and wait for me there.”

Sam got up without a word, to go wait for his big brother. 

Dean let Sam wait for almost half an hour. This was all part of the game, a game Sam needed every now and then. Dean felt how he got a bit hard by the thought of Sam sitting there on the bed, building up expectations. Sam had told him about this, smiling insecurely until Dean showed him how much he liked Sam opening up to him about all the kinky goodness he had inside. 

When he finally entered the room, he found Sammy, just as expected, sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Dean sat down next to him. Waited a few seconds.

“Today would be good, Sammy” he said.

Sam got up and dropped his jeans, his boxers, putting himself over Dean’s knee for a good spanking, already hard.

Dean put a warm hand on his brother’s ass, rubbing it with his thumb.

“Very soon, your ass will be very red and very sore, Sammy. That’s what you need, right?”

Sam didn’t answer at first, just whimpered. He still had problems saying things out loud, something Dean enjoyed making him do. 

“This the way you wanna play it? You know the longer I have to wait, the worse it gets. And I see you’ve been a good boy and brought the paddle.”

Sam shuddered. 

“Yes, that’s what I need.”

“What was that?”

Yes, that’s what I need, **Sir**.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere” Dean said, raised his hand and smacked his brother’s cheek just the way Sam liked it. Hard. Then, softer, getting Sam ready for a good, long, spanking session. Warming him up. Watching his brother’s tight, gorgeous ass start to blush, just the way Sam needed it to.

Sam made little sounds every time Dean’s hand made a white impression in the increasingly red area, starting to squirm. Dean stopped, rubbing Sam’s ass instead.

“You know you have to be still, Sammy, or what will happen?”

Sam whimpered.

“I get the paddle instead, Sir.”

“Mmm-hm. I think that’s exactly what you will get, baby brother. Exactly what you need. Don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And when I give you what you need, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Dean reached for the paddle, let it rest at Sam’s ass. Sam shuddered again. 

“Now, Sammy, you will get it real good. But you stay still, and take it good for me, and I will fuck you afterwards. If you don’t, you get to show me what a good little cock-sucker you are, and then you get nothing. And don’t think you’ll get to even touch yourself, either.”

Sam’s voice was thick, husky, just the way Dean wanted it. 

“I’ll be good, Sir.”

“We’ll see” Dean said and let the paddle find Sam’s left cheek, let it explode with pleasure and pain. Sam jerked, but he didn’t squirm afterwards. Just waited for Dean to give it to him good. 

Dean did just that, giving both cheeks the attention they deserved. Sam moaned, louder for each time the paddle found it’s goal, but, still, he stayed put. He really, really wanted Dean’s cock in his ass. 

“So, Sammy, getting what you need?”

“Yes, Sir” Sam whispered, trying to push the words out through a throat thick with tears. 

“You need more?”

“If you think I need more, I’ll take it, Sir.”

Dean smiled, rock hard, feeling Sam’s cock pressing against him. He knew this meant Sammy wanted more, incredibly. Sam had a high threshold, just the way Dean loved it.

“Good baby. Now, just a little bit more, and then you’re done, okay? You can do that?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

Dean raised the paddle, gave Sam a few more, not needing that much force any longer because Sam was hurting so bad already. He felt Sam jerk every time the paddle landed, moan, and then he cried, tried to force his body to be still while he did. Dean put the paddle back on the bed, stroking Sam’s back, his severely punished ass.

“Good, baby, you can cry.”

Thankful, Sam let it out. Dean was done with the paddle, but he still needed to finish it off, using only his hand. He knew that even this light spanking hurt now. Sam needed this. Needed to be pushed right to the edge of what he could take. Then, at the exact moment he got there (and Dean knew, when the last one had to be the last one), Dean stopped, stroking Sam’s backside again, waiting for the sobs to calm down, tears to stop streaming. 

“Good, baby, so good for me, taking it like you should. You are done now, baby brother, all done. Now, you are getting what I promised you for being so obedient.” 

He helped Sam getting up, wiping the tears from his brother’s reddened face, swollen from the crying but so happy. 

“On the bed, Sammy. I’ll give you what you want.”

Sam begged him to fuck him hard, right there, right now, but Dean wouldn’t. This part, he never let Sammy get what he begged for, because this part, it shouldn’t hurt him the way it would. He always let Sammy have his fingers first, covered in lube, stretching him out until Sammy was hoarse with moaning, screaming, begging. Then, and only then, he teased Sammy’s hole with his cock, pushing in a little, slowly, just past the rim, Sam begging him for more, but didn’t try and push himself back. He knew Dean wouldn’t allow it. And when Dean finally thrusted hard and fast, smacking into Sam who moved with him, incoherently screaming yes, yes, Dean, yes, give to me, please, harder, Sam didn’t regret having to wait for it. When Sam came, untouched, not able not to any longer, and Dean felt that all around his cock, he screamed himself, so loud the walls might have moved just a little bit. He exploded into Sammy, filled him up, giving Sam the final thing he’d needed since the moment he asked for forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Any bad english is because I'm very Swedish. 
> 
> Any good is because I'm very into wincest AND spanking.
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments, and will probably write what you wish for.


End file.
